


Harlan Garrett

by ElleryNan



Series: Lancer Modern Series [12]
Category: Lancer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleryNan/pseuds/ElleryNan
Summary: FollowsOverlook. Guess who’s coming for dinner.





	Harlan Garrett

**Author's Note:**

> This story first posted in September 2010.
> 
> Disclaimer: No profit - just fun.

 

The caller ID prompted equal measures of fondness and suspicion. Scott walked out of the hacienda, letting his phone ring four times before answering.

“Hello, Grandfather.”

“Scotty, it’s been months. It’s past time that you returned home.”

“I’m finding _home_ is more fluid then I once thought.” Something he hadn’t acknowledged until now.

The beat of silence wasn’t a surprise. “What are you saying?”

Scott paced the portico, considered whether he should veer away from this conversation, but it would only come up later. “I’m getting to know my fa…Murdoch and Johnny. I need to do this.” After the recent close call when Murdoch was missing, it was more than a need. He didn’t have the words to explain that to Harlan – or to himself.

“Scotty, I miss spending time with you.” The plaintive note hit the guilt button just right.

“I miss you, too.” Scott spun around to pace back; stopped upon seeing Murdoch standing in one of the open French doors.

“Then you’ll return?”

Damn. “Grandfather…” He dropped his chin. What could he say? A part of him did want to return to Boston. He had questions layered upon more questions.

A large hand came to rest on his shoulder, and Scott read Murdoch’s lips more than heard him whisper. “Invite your grandfather to visit.”

At his questioning look, Murdoch nodded and gave his shoulder a squeeze before releasing him.

“Grandfather, why don’t you take a break and come to California to visit. Let me show you around.”

“Where would I meet you?”

“You could stay at Lancer.” Scott tested that one and still Murdoch agreed.

“Scotty - ”

“Please, Grandfather. I want to show you part of the reason why I want to stay… for awhile.”

Murdoch looked away, and Scott couldn’t label the flash of emotion he had seen.

“You know that Murdoch and I do not get on well.”

“I’m well aware of that, but for my sake maybe the two of you could talk.” He moved a few paces away from Murdoch. “I have some questions for you, too.”

“What questions?”

“That can wait until you get here.”

The deep sigh on the other end let Scott know that Harlan was coming around. “I’ll come, Scotty, but it will take me a week or so to arrange things at work.”

“No problem. Just let me know when. I’ll pick you up at the airport.”

“We’ll discuss details later.”

“All right, call once you’ve made your plans.”

“I will, Scotty. Talk with you soon.”

“Good-bye.” Scott stared at his phone for moment before facing Murdoch, who hadn’t moved. “Why invite him?”

Murdoch folded his arms. “He’s your grandfather and you miss him.”

“That’s all?”

“Scott, there will never be a ‘that’s all’ when it comes to your grandfather and me. Maybe this visit can change some of that. Harlan and me not getting along was hard on your mother. Even with her gone, I’d like to change that since it’s something you’ve inherited.”

There was a time to delve into that - now wasn’t it. “Thank you for inviting him.”

“You’re welcome. Let me know his itinerary once you have it.”

“I will.”

“Since we’re inviting extended family, maybe this is a good time to bring this up.”

Startled, Scott looked back to the open door to see Johnny. How much he had heard, Scott had no idea.

Murdoch took at step towards Johnny. “Bring what up?”

Arms folded, Johnny looked down at his feet before meeting Murdoch’s gaze. “Gabriel, my step-father. He’s coming to California in the next couple of weeks.”

Scott’s first thought on seeing Murdoch’s expression: Maybe Harlan’s visit would pale in comparison.

~The End~

 


End file.
